A Chojin's Law
by Fire Warrior
Summary: Mars is out for some sweet pay back on Kevin. But when the pay back turns into a hunting game between both men, Mars endangers Kevin's two friends, and the grudge slowly turns into an adventure, bringing Kevin closer to the person he loves.
1. Chapter One: The Drunken Chojin

_Disclaimer: If I owned UM, I would make this FanFic into an episode, now wouldn't I? I'd love to own UM, but I don't... I will soon... though... with my really cool ray gun which needs new batteries!!  
  
Small Note: I'll be more likely to continue this if I get reviews... Though you'll have to wait for the Mars and Kevin parts in the next chapter, so... please review... --  
_  
Chapter One: The Drunken Chojin  
  
The night sky was dotted with shinning stars; the full moon was high in the sky glittering down on the streets of London. The cold outside was silent, but from inside a small club was cheering, yelling, screaming and laughing. It had been a year after Kid Muscle won the Chojin Crown. Did Kevin Mask have a grudge? No, not really. Kevin knew how he lost, and wasn't too bothered. The family's hate had been sealed and all was good. Kevin travelled back to England, and meet a few "friends" there. Other wrestlers, not as good as him, but friends. Kevin had no intention of going into any huge Championship Wrestling matches or Tournaments for along time. All he wanted to do was enjoy himself. A few months ago, he met a good wrestler, who quickly became his best friend. Alan "Alpha" Sherant, funny man, and a great friend.  
  
Not many people were around the Wrestling Ring, but they made as much noise as one hundred fans. About 30 people were there; watching Kevin Mask drunkenly block the other mans hits. Kevin would drift to the side a bit and almost lose his balance, but no one had landed a single punch on him, and he was drunk! The taller, stronger looking man panted in the corner of the ring, while Kevin stared up at the blazing white lights above. He felt dizzy and tired, but he wasn't too bothered about his condition.  
  
"Alan, pass me another –hic! ...Beer..." Kevin mumbled under his mask. A man, as tall as Kevin and as strong looking nodded from the side of the ring. Alan was a strange wrestler, his hair was dirty and dyed purple, he wore a long cape, which was the Welsh flag, and was dressed in red, green and white clothes. Alan bent down and tossed Kevin a cold can.  
  
"Here you go champ!" Alan laughed, stumbling over a few words. Being Welsh, he wasn't used to speaking English too much, but was going fine. Kevin reached out to grab the can, but missed. He cursed, and bent down picking it up. Poured the beer through his mask, getting some up his nose and in his eyes. It trickled down his neck and top-less chest. Kevin thanked Alan with another "hic" somewhere in the sentence.  
  
"Hey Mask, you just keep drinkin' that stuff, sooner or lata' I'll be pounding your face into the Ring Post! No one can fight afta' they've had that much to drink!" Snarled Kevin's opponent from the corner of the ring. Kevin threw his drink aside, hiccing again. His foe lunged forward, but Kevin merely stepped dizzily to the side. The men around cheered and whistled, no doubt easily entertained. Suddenly, Kevin smacked his foe right in the face with super fast speed and power. Alan cheered from the outside of the ring.  
  
"Nice bitch slap Kevin!" Alan shouted, still cheering. Kevin staggered to the side, but ran forward, his fist connecting with his opponent's eye. "He's still super fast, even when drunk!" Alan murmured to himself. As Kevin's foe whimpered on the mat, Kevin kicked him hard in the shoulders, making his foe slam the canvas with his fist and giving up. Kevin cheered, along with everyone else.  
  
"Who can –hic! Defeat the dru -hic! ...Ah... Drunken Chojin?" Kevin Mask yelled, once again hiccupping through his sentence. He waited for anyone else to enter the ring, but no one came. So instead, Kevin cheered with everyone else, hiccupping half way through. "No one? Oh –hic! ...Well!" Kevin shouted. Suddenly, someone stepped into the ring, and everyone fell silent. Kevin's eyesight was too blurred too see who it was, but whoever was entering the ring did not look like a Chojin, at all. Kevin saw the fighter clearer, and burst out laughing. He lost his balance and fell hard on the floor. "You're not a... a...." Kevin began.  
  
"Chojin." Alan finished blankly. Kevin hiccupped once more, staggering to his feet. Stood before him, was a women. She was only a head smaller than Kevin, with light, long blonde hair. Her eyes were bright blue, glittering in the light. All she wore was a baggy red t-shirt and blue jeans, yet Kevin couldn't see the beauty of this fighter, being drunk and all.  
  
"This isn't a... a... -hic! Back ally fight..." Kevin laughed. Alan rolled his eyes.  
  
"It is..." He muttered, also muttering something else in Welsh. The women grinned at Kevin.  
  
"Kevin Mask... drunk, in this place? I thought you could do better than beating up a load of punks. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be enough too keep you on your toes." The women said smirking. "I'm Sarah, by the way. It's rude to knock someone out without telling them your name." She laughed. The cheering began again.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked, staggering too the side. Sarah rolled her eyes, muttering something about men. A few of the people around the ring started to chant, "fight!" and drunkenly, Kevin began to circle Sarah. He was confident he could beat her; she didn't look like a fighter, more of a house cleaner, or something along those lines. Kevin staggered forward slowly, trying to hit her with a fast punch, but missed easily. He moved for another punch, but missed again. This time, Sarah attacked, kicking Kevin hard in the knees. Kevin staggered back and fell to the ground, hiccupping as he fell.  
  
"Ha! You're not so tough!" Sarah laughed in his face. Alan watched the fight doubtfully, his eyebrow twitching every time Kevin was hit. Kevin staggered to his feet, running at Sarah wearily with his fist in the air. However, Sarah caught his fist in midair, and punched Kevin hard in his chest. Kevin staggered back once more, Alan still twitching. "Stop the fight!" Alan shouted, jumping into the ring. The crowd stopped cheering, and instead started mumbling. Kevin Mask hiccupped and cursed Alan. "Obvi...Obviously..." Alan began, stumbling over "Obviously". "You're a Chojin. That means, you have talent like Kevin, and you're not like anyone else. Your skills are better than a normal Wrestler, but seen; as Kevin is drunk he fights like a talented normal wrestler. It's just not fair that you're fighting a drunk Chojin." Alan announced. The crowd booed him and hissed at Alan, but Alan ignored him.  
  
"Hey, Kevin was the one who wanted to fight me!" Shouted Sarah. She clenched her fist hard, ready to punch Kevin as soon as he walked near her. Kevin staggered around Alan, almost tripping over.  
  
"I can keep... err... hic! Fighting! Yeah... fight...fight...fighting..." Kevin stuttered. He suddenly stopped his sentence, and fell face down on the mat. Alan raised his eyebrow, and Sarah just blinked.  
  
"He's... fallen asleep?" Alan laughed, staring at Kevin on the ground. "There, now it's over. Come fight him some other time!" Alan snapped at Sarah.  
  
--  
  
It took awhile for Alan to get Kevin out of the crowd, but never the less, Alan managed to drag Kevin back to their apartment. People sometimes thought they were gay, but in all honesty, Kevin wasn't, nor was Alan. They were good friends, nothing more. Alan opened the door slowly, starring around the room. It was small, dark and stank of smoke and beer. The kitchen was filled with empty beer cans and ash, while the main room was almost the same. A small TV in front of a fairly large dark couch. They only had one bed, so they switched over once a week. One would sleep on the couch, the other in the bed. It used to be all to Alan, but when Kevin and Alan became best friends they shared it. When Kevin and Robin Mask had sorted everything out, Robin offered to lend some money, but Kevin wouldn't take any. After all the matches Kevin had won, he was rich indeed, but never spent his money. It was always in his bank account, never spent. Instead, Alan and Kevin would fight people in a tag team match and use that money, not Kevin's.  
  
Sighing heavily, Alan lay Kevin on the sofa. The Chojin slept still, but Alan didn't mind. It meant he got the bed tonight!  
  
"I know for a fact you hate sleeping with your mask on..." Alan mumbled. He sighed once more, carefully lifting Kevin's mask off. When taking it off fully, messy, unruly light brown hair fell over Kevin's eyes. Though Kevin had been drinking for the last few months and hardly had any sleep, he still looked as young and fit as ever. Alan shrugged and stretched his arms. "Time to get some sleep..." He muttered to himself. "'Night drunken Chojin..." He laughed at Kevin, before walking to the large bedroom for some sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two: Mars Returns

_Disclaimer: I own about... 0.000% of UM.  
  
Well all I ask is one review per chapter, so I know people are reading it I'll make this chapter longer, thank you all for your reviews . Here comes Mars, and the first chapter will start to link in with everything else as I go:  
_  
--  
  
**Chapter Two:**

****Mars Returns  
  
Kevin had slept all night, and Alan did too. Kevin opened his eyes wearily, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember much from last night, only a few blurs. He groaned heavily, rolling off the sofa and onto the floor. He noticed his mask was off, and got up looking around for it. He sighed heavily, dragging his mask off the small table beside him.  
  
"What the hell happened last night...?" He groaned. His mask smelt like alcohol and smoke. Kevin got the idea he must have been fighting last night. He pulled his mask over his face, and staggered towards the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, peering in. Alan was asleep, half on the bed and on the floor. His Welsh Flag cape was covering his face, and his upper body was on the floor. He had the same pants on as last night, and Kevin noticed he hadn't changed clothes either. "Alan! Wake up!" Kevin shouted. Alan stirred and groaned, but didn't wake.  
  
"No... it's Sunday..." Alan groaned. Perhaps he was awake, or just dreaming. Kevin sighed heavily, noticing his other clothes over a chair. Kevin grabbed them, and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Kevin stood staring at his reflection in the mirror. Something puzzled him... why did all his family wear a mask? What was their big secret? What was the point? But Kevin got used to wearing an iron mask for what... around 20 years, possibly more? Suddenly, he heard someone banging at the door. Who could it be? Lazily, Kevin pulled he mask over his face and proceeded to the front door. He groaned, and opened the door. Stood in front of him was the woman from last night, the girl in the last match. Kevin blinked heavily. She looked the same, only this time a different T-shirt. Kevin didn't speak; he just folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"What?" Kevin snapped. Sarah stepped inside, pushing Kevin back.  
  
"YOU owe ME a match!" She snapped, pointing at Kevin. Kevin growled, pushing her back out of the door.  
  
"And? I owe you nothing, and right now I'm not in the mood to fight ANYONE!" Kevin snapped. He tried to slam the door, but Sarah stopped the door with her foot.  
  
"Look you tin head! I didn't travel half way across the world to fight a drunken Chojin! Alan promised you would fight me some other time! Fight me now!" Sarah yelled. Kevin stood back on the doorframe, looking like he was tried and couldn't careless. "Well at least call me so we can have a rematch!" She snapped, handing Kevin a small piece of paper. Kevin took it, and then slammed the door in her face. He shrugged, and heard sniggering behind.  
  
"Did I miss something" Alan sniggered. Kevin growled at him.  
  
"Shut up! Don't butt in, and for god's sake get a shirt on or something!" Kevin snapped. Alan sniggered. Kevin had enough of running around and owing things to people, in fact everything was Alan's fault. He never cleans up when its his turn, so Kevin doesn't clean anything either.  
  
"Don't snap at me. I know what it's like when you find out a girl doesn't like you; I mean that was clearly obvious! Don't get your hopes up she doesn't like you." Alan laughed, leaning on the doorframe. Kevin shook his head as if Alan was mad. "Don't deny it, it's written all over your face... Mask."  
  
"Well maybe I shouldn't hold onto this, you give your girl friend a call." Kevin snapped back, a little calmer, though. He threw the paper with Sarah's number on at Alan, screwing it up into a little ball first. "Seen as you've had half the girls I know after your Welsh backside, it wouldn't surprise me if there's already something going on with you two. Why did you stop our match? Afraid your spring chicken would get hurt?"  
  
"Oh really now Kevin. 99.99% of your fan girls want to marry you, the other 00.001% happens to be men, though maybe they might want t-"  
  
"Shut up!" Kevin yelled. Alan froze, watching Kevin walk out the door, slamming it so hard some of the dishes smashed in the kitchen. Alan blinked.  
  
"Geh... it was just a joke..."  
  
--  
  
"If he wasn't paying for everything... I would have smacked that stupid smirk off his face..." Kevin grumbled and muttered to himself while walking down the streets. Thank god it was early in the morning, not many people were around, only a few girls saw Kevin and started giggling. Thank god Kevin wore a mask, too, so no one would see him blush. Tough on the outside, but inside... Kevin was different. He sighed heavily, lowering his head staring at his feet and walking faster.  
  
"Hey, squealer..." A sinister voice laughed. Kevin Mask knew that voice. His head shot up, seeing nothing in front of him.  
  
"I would know that voice anywhere... but it can't be, he's not that stupid." Kevin muttered to himself. "I need a drink... I'm starting to hear things..." He sighed heavily to himself, walking faster and faster. The morning air was damp and cold, but it made Kevin fell awake. He turned down the street, coming face to face with a pub. The sign above was swinging slightly in the wind, making it feel like a bad thing. Kevin stopped dead. For the past year he had been drinking, but over the months it got worse, and his skills became horribly shabby. Maybe it was drinking... and the fact that Kevin spent 24 hours with a weirdo. Or maybe it was something... else... No... that was just stupid Alan's words. Kevin refused to believe anything Alan had "thoughts" about.  
  
"I won't drink anymore..." Kevin muttered to himself, walking straight past the pub. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued down the lonely streets of London. Life was... boring...  
  
"Daddy's boy's got anymore secrets ta spill?" The same familiar voice laughed. Kevin spun around, putting his guard up and looking side-to-side frantically. No one spoke...  
  
"Mars? Show yourself, you coward!" Kevin shouted. No response. There was silence for a while, until laughing was heard. More than one voice laughed, however.  
  
"Oh I'm da coward now? Even though you betrayed ya fatha' ta me and betrayed me 'bout betrayin' your fatha'?" Replied the voice, clearly Mars. Though Kevin couldn't see Mars anywhere, and the two other voices just kept laughing. Kevin clenched his fist hard in anger. "Oh, an' den you go join da Muscle League, bu' you was in the dMp first ta make ya fatha' angry... I jus' dun get you, Kev'. I could go tell all ya secrets to ya fatha', all the crap you did in da dMp. Bu' I won't... not yet... might scar ya family even more..."  
  
"Shut up about my family! You know nothing about them, at all!" Kevin shouted, clenched his fist harder and harder. The laughter came again.  
  
"All I knows, is day was pathetic excuses for warriors!" At this comment, Kevin charged towards where ever Mars's voice was coming from. Into the ally beside him, into the darkness, not knowing what was there. Kevin suddenly came to a skidding stop, seeing three great big pairs of glaring eyes staring at him. The tall dark figure of the God of War stood in front of Kevin. To Kevin's side was a smaller man with weird, yellow glowing eyes, and too Kevin's right was an average size man, half in the dark. Mar came out into the light, grinning at Kevin. "We used ta be buddies in the dMp, and you told everyone da secret, you nearly ruined my plan, an' I'm convinced it's all your fault I lost ta Kid Coward!" Mars yelled. Kevin lowered his guard, and loosened his clenched fist, laughing.  
  
"So Mars, you brought three? Well, that seems like a fair fight! I can take all you losers on!" Kevin laughed. Mars stepped back into the shadows, no doubt with a grin on his face.  
  
"I won't be comin' in 'til the end of this. I think you'll find dat these two 'ave a might big surprise in store for ya, squealer." Chuckled Mars. Kevin laughed lightly, raising his guard and waiting for anything that was thrown at him. The smaller man walked out from the shadows, revealing his hair to be short, spiky and blonde, his clothing yellow and his body not-so- tough looking. The average height guy walked out of the shadows, and Kevin was amazed. The man was very strong, by the way his body looked, he was dressed in army uniform (of some sort) and his right arm was made of metal... it was bigger than his other arm, shinning, silver metal. Kevin could only imagine what would happen if he were hit by that man. "Say good night, ya squealing rat!" Mars shouted. Kevin backed away from the two men, who were laughing. But this time...Kevin was going to fight to his maximum...  
  
"Mars, it's morning." He said. Kevin charged at the smaller man, delivering a punch at his noses. Kevin then kicked the man in the side, pulled his leg back and went for another kick, this time, the man caught Kevin's foot.  
  
"Andrew, now!" Shouted the small man, in a strange misty voice. The guy with the metal arm, named Andrew it seemed, drew back his right arm, aiming a punch right to Kevin's face. He ran forward, and with nothing left to do Kevin put his arm up in defence. Kevin felt the power of Andrew's still punch hit his arm; it was like Kevin's bones were shaking and rattling all the way up his arm. Kevin grunted in pain, and the small fighter released his tight grip on Kevin's leg. Kevin fell to the ground, clutching his hand. That was impossible... Kevin knew it for a fact. Without warning, the small guy came at Kevin with a kick, hitting Kevin in the stomach. Kevin groaned, but got up straight away.  
  
"You know... my friend here has a really bizarre name... it's Shock..." Andrew said in a "tough-man" voice. Kevin raised his eyebrow under his mask.  
  
"They call me that because..." Said Shock, charging up to Kevin and grabbing Kevin's shoulder. Shock's grip was extremely tight. Suddenly, Kevin felt a shock of electric energy travel through his body. It was painful. Kevin felt his body burning, as if he was going to turn into dust any second now... but then Shock stopped. Kevin fell to his knees, gasping for air. He couldn't believe how powerful these people were... Kevin was amazed. Suddenly, the steel fist of Andrew hit Kevin's mouth, well mask. Kevin staggered back, and blood started dripping from his mask. Andrew came at Kevin for another punch, and Shock was running at Kevin from behind. Kevin swung his fist at Shock, punching him in the mouth. Shock staggered back, and then...  
  
SMACK! Another powerful punch sent to Kevin's back. Once again, Kevin's bones seemed to shake and rattle in his body. This time the pain was sent to all Kevin's body... it was... unbearable... Kevin fell to his knees, panting on the ground. How was this possible? Suddenly, another shockingly powerful punch smacked Kevin in the back, and before Kevin could even fell the pain, another one hit, and another, and another. Punch after punch...  
  
"Kevin, you can't beat these guys, dey is da best of the best! I dun think I can beat 'em myself, 'cause dey ain't like normal Chojin's... dey is much more powerful. Dey trained for years 'en years... I t'ink you'll find it impossible to defeat them!" Mars laughed from the shadows. Kevin fell flat on the ground from the punches, feeling like his back had had hot coal poured on it then water, in other words his back burned like hell. "Oh and Kevin, I got a little goin' away gift... Swallow Tail" Mars yelled. Kevin's eyes widened. He tried to get up, but however hard he tried... he just couldn't. He could hear Shock and Andrew sniggering. That was the wake up call. Kevin flung himself over, noticing Mars was right above him. Kevin quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the attack, but his leg was slashed by Mars's sharp tail. Kevin groaned in pain, and lay back on the floor. Mars's red eyes glared at Kevin... it wasn't over yet... "Andy, finish him off!" Mars laughed. Kevin gulped. Andrew picked Kevin up off the ground without much effort, pulled his metal fist right back, and punched Kevin right in the place where his nose was. The power of the punch sent Kevin flying into the wall... then the already dark ally went pitch black...


	3. Chapter Three: The chase is on

_Disclaimer: I dun own UM, but I forgot... I own Alan, Sarah, Shock and Andrew... but that's it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, people I've had lots of revision to deal with, so chapters may take longer to be posted, sorry! Oh, some swearing in this chapter. And remember, the more reviews, the quicker I give you the next chapters!  
_  
**Chapter Three  
**  
The chase is on  
  
Kevin opened his eyes slowly, feeling the burning pain of someone poking him in the shoulder. Whoever it was, was going to get a punch as soon as Kevin got up. But right now, he found it hard to open his eyes.  
  
"Who's the lazy one now?" A voice sniggered. Kevin knew it straight away, Alan... But, there was another voice.  
  
"Hey! Don't be so mean, I thought you were his friend!" That was the voice of Sarah, yelling at Alan. Kevin couldn't really believe it, but maybe she was just one of those people. Kevin opened his eyes fully, seeing Alan was the one poking him in the shoulder. He felt the urge to smack him in the face, but Alan was just playing around. Kevin snarled at him lightly, and noticed to two of them smile. Alan fell back and laughed.  
  
"Wow Kevin, you really must've drunk yourself silly this time!" He snickered, still joking. Sarah elbowed him hard in the arm.  
  
"Don't be so mean!" She growled. "Are you okay Kevin?" She asked him. Kevin lifted himself off the ground, felling a sharp pain in his back. Alan grabbed Kevin's arm, helping him up, as did Sarah.  
  
"Get off!" Snapped Kevin, pushing both of them back. Sarah looked pretty shocked, but Alan was used to it. Kevin almost stumbled over his own feet, but managed to keep his balance. "I don't need your sympathy! Even if you helped me," He began, pointing at Sarah. "I'll owe you something else!" He snapped. He didn't wait for a reply, or for them to move, he just pushed passed them and began to walk back down the street nearby, blood dripping from his mask, his back in pain and his whole body worn out.  
  
"On the contrary," Alan shouted to Kevin. "You still owe Sarah twice. She partially saved your life." He finished. His tone was much more serious than before. Kevin turned around.  
  
"I didn't need saving!" He snapped.  
  
"You did." Sarah replied. She walked quickly round Kevin and stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "That guy with the big metal arm or whatever was about to punch you over the head, I got their attention, led them away and got Alan round here." She explained. Alan nodded behind Kevin. Kevin didn't move, but didn't speak.  
  
"Yeah, you seriously owe her. And Kevin, if you're going back to the apartment, you're going the wrong way." Said Alan. Kevin shrugged his shoulder, and nudged past Sarah. He would have thought she would have stopped him, but no... Alan was the one to grab Kevin's t-shirt violently, tugging him back. Kevin struggled to move forward, his shoulders and back burning every time Alan tugged back. "Listen Kevin, you keep pushing me away, you won't let me help you lately, and we're best friends! You're not walking away this time! Let me help, for God sake!" Alan growled. Kevin pulled himself forward, wincing and closing his eyes at the pain. Sarah suddenly stepped in, grabbing Alan's flag cape.  
  
"Let go, Alan!" Sarah snapped. Kevin pulled forward harder, feeling his t- shirt stretching.  
  
"Alan... let go... my back's hurting... let go..." Kevin muttered calmly. Alan didn't let go, he just pulled Kevin back more. "Get off!" Kevin yelled, yanking viciously. Alan still didn't let go.  
  
"You're not walking out on your friend this time!" Alan snapped. Kevin felt his angry building. He wasn't abandoning his friend... ever...  
  
"Alan..." Kevin growled. "GERROFF!!" He yelled loudly. He pulled forward so hard, his t-shirt ripped, making Alan and Sarah fall back. Alan stared at the ripped black t-shirt clenched in his hands, and looked up. He gasped.  
  
"...No way..." He gasped. All down Kevin's back, and even on his neck were bruises and cuts, from that Andrew guy with the powerful arm. There was still blood from under Kevin's mask, also. It was like a long line of bruises and cuts down his back, mostly on his right side. Alan closed his eyes. "Looks like they beat you pretty bad..." He mumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" Snapped Kevin. "I told you to get off before, but no! It's all a joke, isn't it? It was three against one those guys weren't normal! It was clear I got the shit beat out of me, but you didn't have to rub it in! Not to mention you're annoying! Grow up Alan!"  
  
"No!" Alan suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet. "You go find a better personality! I know you can be grumpy or moody sometimes, but you're like that all the time! I've been a friend to you, but I'm always having a joke, aren't I? Even when I'm not you never take me seriously!" Alan shouted. His voice went much deeper into a Welsh accent. "I never should have left Cymru!"  
  
"Fine! Go back to your mountains! Do I care? Frankly... you weren't really my friend, just an unknown wrestler who wanted to be famous, so what better way to be famous than pretend to be Kevin Mask's friend? Go back to bloody Wales! I don't care! Of, and in case anyone hasn't told you, that flag is shit compared to the Union Jack, fucking dragons! You look like an idiot! A fucking, useless, idiot who can hardly say a single word correctly in fucking English!" Kevin shouted back. Alan stood there for a while. His face was filled with rage and his fist clenched tightly. Alan closed his eye. He pulled off the Welsh Flag cape he wore, his trademark mark, in fact. Alan through it at Kevin, and the British Knight caught it in his arms.  
  
"If it's so dumb, you keep it! I'm no longer your friend, and our friendship is now terminated! Diolch yn fawr...da boch... Kevin Mask..." (Thank you very much...so long) Alan muttered coldly. Him speaking Welsh again was not a good sign... maybe he was going back to Wales. Without saying another word, Alan turned his back, and walked away. Sarah was stood there, watching the two of them. Kevin just sighed. He stared with golden eyes at the young wrestler walking away, without another thought. Kevin clenched his cape tightly, and began to walk off.  
  
"Kevin...?" Sarah muttered from behind. She walked up to him quickly, noticing Kevin was limping on his injured leg. "You want any help...?"  
  
"I could use some..." He muttered, still not stopping. Sarah nodded, staring at Kevin sympathetically. Kevin noticed that. "Who knows...?" He snarled coldly, tossing Alan's flag inside a puddle of water beside him. "Maybe he's better off on his own... and maybe we just weren't meant to be friends." Sarah stared at the flag, and turned around. Alan was looking at them from the end of the street. He tossed his head bitterly; ignoring that fact Kevin had thrown his trademark away. Sarah bent down, and picked up the flag. It was covered in mud and was wet, but she thought it could come in handy, some day... so she took it with her.  
  
"Yeah... maybe..."  
  
--  
  
Kevin stumbled into the apartment, knocking over some beer cans and bottles as he went. He groaned heavily, but managed to stumble onto the coach nearby. He groaned again, glancing back at Sarah who was stood at the door.  
  
"You're invited in, you know..." Kevin muttered. Sarah smiled heavily, and walked in, kicking the door behind her and almost kicking it off its hinges. She walked in and looked around, it was pretty dark and a mess, but so what? Kevin lifted his injured leg up, and ripped off part of his pants. The cut was deep, and was still bleeding. He sighed. "Maybe I should've taken my father's advice and become a doctor..." He said, followed by a fit of laughter. His father would never hear of another job, and Kevin had to be a wrestler, that's what made it so funny.  
  
"Maybe I could help, my father was a doctor!" Sarah laughed. Kevin laughed lightly, too. "I'm serious, in fact. I know some stuff, let me take a look." She said, running over and jumping on the coach beside Kevin. Kevin almost fell on the floor in fear she was going to land on his leg. It was bleeding badly, very badly. "You got any bandages around here?" She asked. Kevin shook his head. "Then I'll just use this." She said taking the piece of cloth Kevin ripped from his pants. She carefully tied it round his cut, making Kevin wince and almost kick her off.  
  
"Ouch! Stop that!" Kevin snapped, dragging his leg away.  
  
"...Cry baby..." She muttered. Kevin snarled.  
  
"What?" He shouted. Sarah shook her head lightly.  
  
"Nothin'..." She laughed. Sarah jumped over the side of the coach, and stretched her arms a little. She reached into her back pocket, then her eyes widened. "Oh... shit..." She gasped. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" She shouted frantically checking all her jean pockets. Kevin stared at her, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"My... money..." She gasped. "I must have dropped everything somewhere... that means... oh shit! I won't be able to spend another night in the hotel until I find that money!" She shouted, tugging at her own hair. "I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Stay here then. Alan's gone back to Wales, and one of us normally sleeps on the coach. So... you can sleep on the coach. I get the bed." Kevin suggested. He tried to pull himself up, but gave up when feeling a sharp, sharp pain in his back. He groaned again. "Second thoughts... I'll stay right here." Kevin said. Sarah shrugged.  
  
"What made you change your mind about me? Your were all snappy before and all..." Sarah asked. Kevin didn't answer. He sighed heavily, but didn't answer still. He started to cough, coughing out blood onto the inside of his mask and dripping down his neck. "Maybe you should start cleaning your face up or something... I mean you've got blood all over you. I can help, if you want."  
  
"No!" Kevin snapped. "I'll take care of that myself." He muttered. More blood dripped down his neck onto his chest. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn! I'll help you! I haven't got a hidden camera or something, and I won't tell the world what to look like without your mask on! C'mon!" She yelled, jumping back on the coach almost making Kevin jump. "It's take that mask off or bleed all night." She snapped. Kevin sighed heavily. He had a feeling about this person, something different than before. Trust? More than that.  
  
"Fine..." Kevin muttered. Sarah smiled happily, and reached out for Kevin's mask. Kevin closed his eyes tightly. She pulled it right off the Brit's face; seeing he was... beautiful... even the blood on Kevin's didn't ruin it. There was some blood above his eyes, some from his nose and mouth, but still...  
  
"You're..." She began. She wanted to spill it right out, but didn't. "... Not so badly messed up." She suddenly changed what she said.  
  
"...Whatever... get this over with, it's late..."  
  
--  
  
Kevin and Sarah partially stayed up all night watching pointless movies. Then Sarah MADE Kevin watch re-runs of his old matches, which made Kevin fall asleep, literally. It was morning, and Kevin was still asleep without his mask on. Sarah was up before him, well it seemed everyone was. The Brit was still badly hurt from the three attacking him. He turned over a bit, catching his leg on his foot.  
  
"Oww..." He mumbled, waking up. He groaned heavily, wiping his hair out of his eyes. Sarah was stood at the door, reading a small note. Kevin blinked. "Hey... what's that?" He asked blankly, being careful not to turn over again. Sarah looked up at him her face looking quiet shocked. Kevin raised his eyebrow.  
  
"L-look at this..." She shuttered, walking towards Kevin and handing him the paper. Kevin took it wearily, and began to read it:  
  
_Dear Squealer, _

_Guess what? We found Alpha lame-o mumbling some shit about you. So we decided to beat him up for bad mouthing you. But then... insperation (note the bad spelling) struck! We decided to take your former pal for a trip across the world, Japan. He's fine, just the blood here and there, but I'll leave it at that. If you want your lame-o Alpha pal to be alive by next week, get your ass over to Japan. There, you'll pick two more friends, and they'll be a tag-team match. You've got until Thursday, and you should get yourself invited to a part Kid Muscle's throwing for Chojin's. You'll know more there. Your sincerily (note the bad spelling again), _

_The God of War.  
  
_Kevin stared down at the paper. If this was true... it was his fault...  
  
"It came with this..." Sarah muttered. She handed Kevin a small, golden watch, with cracked glass, but it still worked. "But this could be anyone's... I don't think you should hunt them down or anything... And I think I'll bring up their spelling later..." Sarah muttered.  
  
"No... that's my watch... I gave it to Alan when he was always late for training, he kept it..." Kevin muttered. He clenched his fist hard, crushing the note in his hands. "I hate them... c'mon!" Kevin shouted, struggling to get up. Sarah raised her eyebrow. "We're going to find Alan, hunt them down! I don't care how badly I'm beaten, NO ONE gets my friends involved!" Kevin shouted. Sarah didn't argue, she obeyed, remembering the Welsh flag she had kept...


End file.
